B't X
Tokyopop | publisher_other = Editora JBC Planet Manga Grupo Editorial Vid Otakuland | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Ace | first = 1994 | last = 2000 | volumes = 16 | volume_list = }} | last = | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} TV Azteca ABS-CBN, Hero TV Anime Network | first = 6 April 1996 | last = 21 September 1996 | episodes = 25 | episode_list = }} , pronounced "beat X", is a sci-fi mecha manga series, written and illustrated by Japanese mangaka Masami Kurumada. It ran for 16 volumes in manga and was later adapted to anime with 25 episodes, then concluded with an 14 episode OVA (called B'T Neo). The manga was released in America by Tokyopop. The anime was released in America by Westlake Entertainment. When ''B't X was released in America by Tokyopop, all of the sound effects in the manga were done in Japanese, just as in the original version and in most other Tokyopop Manga. Plot Teppei ("Tepp") Takamiya is the caretaker of a farm located in Kamui Island, north of Japan. His older brother, Kotarō Takamiya, leaves to study robotics in Germany and becomes one of the most brilliant scientists in the world. Five years later, the two brothers reunite at a robotics convention in Mechatopia, China, where Kotarō is to announce his latest breakthrough in artificial intelligence. The convention goes awry when Kotarō is captured by the malevolent Machine Empire and taken to "The Area", a mecha base hidden within the sandstorms of the Gobi Desert. By the means of a mysterious weapon called the Messiah Fist, a cybernetic gauntlet with various technological powers and options, Teppei manages to pursue the kidnappers by grappling onto their "transport", a giant insectoid mecha that is later revealed to be one of the Machine Empire's prized AI machines (known as a B't). Upon reaching the Area, Teppei is attacked by Metalface, one of the Empire's soldiers. Unable to win, Teppei is thrown, bleeding, in the Empire's junkyard. His blood reaches the trashed body of X, who was once considered one of the strongest B't of the Empire, and the disgruntled B't awakens. Faced with unanswered questions and imminent destruction, X reluctantly saves Teppei, and the pair flee the Area with soldiers of the Empire in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, inside the Area, Kotarō discovers that he has been summoned by another of the Empire's soldiers, Major Aramis, to find a way to stop the ultimate B't - a creation known as Raffaello (ラファエロ) that has begun a terrifying and uncontrollable evolution. As the series unfolds, the headstrong X and equally brash Teppei develop a brotherly bond, squabbling as much as they look after each other. They slowly uncover the Machine Empire's diabolical plan as they travel through strange lands and battle other B'ts loyal to the Empire, all the while trying to save Kotarō and to resolve the mysteries of their intertwined past. B't A B't (pronounced "beat") is the ultimate form of artificial intelligence mechanoid (they are NOT "robotics" since in the Machine Empire, "robot" are considered obsolete terminology that has been replaced by much more modernized terms such as "mecha" and of course the terms "B't" itself) designed for fighting - the B stands for Brain, Blood, Bravery and Battler. They have different forms and powers, usually based on mythological creatures. The B't's source of power is a device called BreakHeart, which is fueled by human blood. Once the BreakHeart is inserted into the B't's body, it creates a link between the blood donor and the B't. A B't is also outfitted with The Guard System, which protects its donor from various dangers and environment changes, such as volcanic heat, the crushing pressures beneath the ocean, or even the depths of space. However, the donor must be in physical contact with his or her B't for the system to work for them. Teppei is able to manifest a suit of protective armor called Battle Gear, through use of the Messiah Fist. This has the additional benefit of activating the usually dormant wings on X's sides, enabling him to reach even greater degrees of speed and mobility. Characters Media Manga | OriginalISBN = 4047131024 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 159182639X }} | OriginalISBN = 4047131091 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1591826403 }} | OriginalISBN = 4047131210 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1591826411 }} | OriginalISBN = 4047131318 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 159182642X }} | OriginalISBN = 4047131431 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1591826438 }} | OriginalISBN = 4047131660 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1591826446 }} | OriginalISBN = 4047131776 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1595323775 }} | OriginalISBN = 4047131938 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1595323783 }} | OriginalISBN = 4047132012 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1595323791 }} | OriginalISBN = 404713211X | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1595323805 }} | OriginalISBN = 404713225X | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1595323813 }} | OriginalISBN = 4047132381 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1595323821 }} | OriginalISBN = 4047132691 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 159532383X }} | OriginalISBN = 4047132845 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1595323848 }} | OriginalISBN = 4047133027 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = 1595323856 }} | OriginalISBN = 4047133264 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = }} The series was also republished by Home-sha, a Shueisha company, in an edition of more than 300-pages per volume. *'Home-sha' (Home-sha manga bunko) (2002) Anime TV series OVA See also *Illumitoon Entertainment *''Saint Seiya'' References External links *X'' at Illumitoon.com Category:Anime series Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Manga (year of release missing) Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Anime OVAs Category:Light novels de:B't X es:B't X fr:B't X id:B'T X it:B't X Cavalieri alati ja:B'T-X pt:B't X tl:B'tX zh:鋼鐵神兵